Wooden pallet constructions are well known in the prior art. Problems associated with wooden pallets include degradation of material construction and load bearing capabilities, such also resulting from the pallets becoming wet (and excessively heavy) and degrading over time. Additional problems include the inability to maintain in stacked arrangement volumes of pallets during non-use periods as well as during transport between locations.